Cabina Card Deck
B2.png B3.png B4.png B5.png B6.png B7.png B8.png B9.png B10.png BA.png BB.png BC.png BD.png W2.png W3.png W4.png W5.png W6.png W7.png W8.png W9.png W10.png WA.png WB.png WC.png WD.png S2.png S3.png S4.png S5.png S6.png S7.png S8.png S9.png S10.png SA.png SB.png SC.png SD.png G2.png G3.png G4.png G5.png G6.png G7.png G8.png G9.png G10.png GA.png GB.png GC.png GD.png XR10.png XR11.png XG10.png XG11.png XB10.png XB11.png XN1.png XN10.png XN11.png XNE.png XNF.png Card Back.png Hidden Card.png TTSDeck.png|Table Top Simulator Card Deck File The Cabina Card Deck, also known as the Repentant Card Deck, is a card deck originating in Repentant circles, but with an appeal to people of all faiths and persuasions. The Cabina Card Deck combines elements of divination and playing cards, and is commonly used for both purposes, dependent on the individual’s inclination. The deck is named after Cabina because though it combines influences from across the sector, the modern standardized version was popularized by its widespread use on the planet of Cabina, the de facto capital of the Repentant faith and up till recently homeworld of its Church. Suits The Cabina Card Deck makes use of eight suits in total: four main suits, Black, White, Silver, and Gold, and four special suits, Red, Green, Blue, and Grey. Each color is commonly associated with a certain symbolic meaning, which are as follows: In addition, the cards are divided into two categories: people cards (colloquially called peep cards), and cosmic cards. To distinguish the two, peep cards are usually ranked numerically (1-11), whereas cosmic cards are usually ranked alphabetically (A-F). All cards in the four main suits, 52 total, in sequence from highest (rank D) to lowest (rank 2) are as follows: All cards in the four special suits, 11 total, in sequence from highest (rank F) to lowest (rank 1) are as follows: The four main suits can be straightforwardly mapped to a standard 52-card deck of playing cards from old Earth. The black, white, silver, and gold peep cards corresponding to pip cards, and the respective cosmic cards corresponding to the court cards. For example, the rank D cosmic cards, the Sacrifices, correspond to the Ace cards in old Earth decks. What makes the Cabina Card Deck unique is its addition of 11 special cards in four special suits. How these cards fit into the main suits depends on the game being played, or the divination being done, but commonly they are used as follows: * The Red Zealot, Green Martyr, Blue Guard, and Grey Librarian cards are considered to be rank 10 cards, and thus of the same rank as the Black, White, Silver, and Gold Gardener cards from the main suits. However, unlike the Gardeners, the special suit rank 10 cards cannot form a sequence with cosmic cards, only other peep cards. * The Red Prophet, Green Prophet, Blue Emperor, and Grey Judge cards are considered to be rank 11 cards. In terms of old Earth playing cards: they can fill the same position in a sequence as Jacks, except that they cannot connect to Queens. In many games, they are also used as wildcards. * The Grey Seal and Grey Soul cards are considered to be rank E and F respectively, thus continuing the sequence of cosmic cards beyond the A-B-C-D of the main suite. This means they are generally the highest and second-highest ranked cards in the game. In many games, they are also used as wildcards. * The Grey Stranger card is considered to be rank 1, making it the lowest ranked card in the game. However, most games give the Grey Stranger some kind special benefit to make up for its low rank. To help people learn, most mass produced versions of the deck add numbers to the peep cards and letters to the cosmic cards indicating their rank, as well as explanatory texts regarding how the cards are used in the most popular games, most notably Cabina Poker. Cabina Poker Cabina Poker, also known as Repentant Poker, is a set of poker variants using the Cabina Card Deck. It follows standards poker rules, as applicable to the variant, and then adds additional rules incorporating the special suits into its rules and hands. Special Suit Cards and Wildcard Rules In Cabina Poker, some of the special suit cards may function as wildcards in the following manner. Note that the special suit cards may also function as non-wildcards, at the player’s discretion, see the sequencing rules below for how the special suit cards fit into sequences of main suit cards. *The rank 11 special suit peep cards (the Red Prophet, Green Prophet, Blue Emperor, and Grey Judge) can be used to represent any main suit peep card of any rank when forming a hand (ranks 2-10). However, it keeps its suit. *The special suit cosmic cards (E) Grey Seal and (F) Grey Soul, can be used to represent any main suit cosmic card when forming a hand. However, it keeps its suit. *Hands which include either red or green cards have a unique interaction when facing hands of the same rank: **Hands which use either of the red cards, (10) Red Zealot and (11) Red Prophet, always lose against hands of the same rank without red cards (regardless of other tie-breakers). **Hands which use either of the green cards, (10) Green Martyr and (11) Green Prophet, always win against hands of the same rank without green cards (regardless of other tie-breakers). **If a hand includes both green and red cards, the above effects cancel each other out. *In any hand in which the card (1) Grey Stranger is the kicker, or one of the kickers, the hand always wins against hands of the same rank (regardless of other tie-breakers). This effect supersedes the similar effects of red and green cards. Sequencing Rules As should be expected, the peep cards ranked 1 to 11 are considered sequential, as are the cosmic cards ranked A to F. However, Cabina poker is a bit irregular when it comes to the connection between the peep (1 to 11) and the cosmic (A to F) cards: *Only the main suit rank 10 cards (the Black, White, Silver, and Gold Gardeners) may connect upwards to the cosmic rank A cards (the Black, White, Silver, and Gold Flowers). **This means the special suit rank 10 cards (the Red Zealot, Green Martyr, Blue Guard, and Grey Librarian), can be part of a straight going 10-9-8-7-6, but not part of any straight going A-10-9-8-7 or B-A-10-9-8, and so on. **This also means that the special suit rank 11 cards (the Red Prophet, Green Prophet, Blue Emperor, and Grey Judge), when not used as wildcards, can only be used in a straight if that sequence goes 11-10-9-8-7. *The main suit rank 2 cards (the Black, White, Silver, and Gold Hanged Men) may connect to any of the rank D cards (the Black, White, Silver, and Gold Sacrifices) and vice versa. This allows the looping of sequences such as, for example: 3-2-D-C-B. In terms of old Earth playing card: Aces (Sacrifices) are allowed to be simultaneously both high and low in a single hand. **In the case of a hand where the Sacrifice is simultaneously high and low, the highest-ranked card in the straight is considered to be the card at the end of the upwards side of the sequence. This means that in a straight going 3-2-D-C-B, the highest card is considered to be 3. *The following applies to the use of the rank 1 Grey Stranger, rank E Grey Seal, and rank F Grey Soul cards in sequences: **The Grey Stranger card may connect to both any rank 2 card, and any rank D card. This means it can be used to form sequences such as for example: 3-2-1-D-C, or simply 5-4-3-2-1 or 1-D-C-B-A. **The Grey Seal and Grey Soul cards, when not used as wildcards, may both connect to rank 2 cards and to the rank 1 Grey Stranger card just like rank D cards can. This means they can be used to form sequences such as for example: 3-2-F-E-D, or 2-1-E-D-C. Cabina Poker Hands Cabina Poker hands are largely similar to old Earth poker hands, taking into account the wildcard rules and the sequencing rules. In the list below, for clarity's sake, the names of corresponding old Earth hands have been added in brackets after the ones used in Cabina Poker parlance. The exceptions are the additions of the Day of Judgment and the Fivefold Path hands as the highest ranked hands, which have no old Earth equivalent, and the prevalence of Quintuples (Five of a Kind) due to the presence of multiple wildcards. Though a Zero (High Card) is technically a hand, it is common parlance to discount it and speak of the Eleven Hands of Cabina poker. Category:Cabina Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Products Category:SERAPH Products